kagome in the mafia!
by kagome250
Summary: kagome is a part of the mafia. rated m in case. pairs unknown


KAGOME IN THE MAFIA!

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR KHR OR ANY OTHER ANIME I USE

DO NOT CARE FOR CAPITAL OR LOWER CASE LETTERS

SOMETHINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT

FOR KHR THIS IS THE ANIME NOT THE MANGA AND AFTER THE KHR DEFEATED BYAKURAN

Chapter 1

[the 9th's office]

A 16 year old girl was sitting in a seat next to the door while the 9th and iemitsu were talking to each other.

The 16 year old girl had knee length silver hair in a ponytail (her bangs were like utau's from shugo chara) held by a silk blue ribbon and she had crimson colored eyes. She wore a long sleeved short red and blue Lolita dress that ended a couple centimeters above mid-thigh and the sleeves were that of a kimono's sleeve with a black belt and black combat shorty shorts with blue and red stockings that ended a few inches below the end of the dress and black combat boots also she wore silk black fingerless gloves with a long white silk scarf wrapped around her neck. She had a red and purple sword on in her hands and her chest was very large (larger than meg's from burst angel) (the size is called ddd or f) also this girl had the eyes of a killer. She is vongola special independent squad the Jigoku leader kagome higurashi! (kagome was sitting in the seat how inuyasha usually does, crisscrossed with her sword against her left shoulder)

"so kagome you up for the job" asked the 9th

"don't ask me that kind of question give me your orders" kagome's voice was almost completely emotionless although her expression is always of boredom

"kagome higurashi your orders are to protect the 10th and his guardians and his friends " said the 9th said and kagome stood and left her silver hair swishing back and forth as she walked off

[namimori middle school]

Kagome was up standing in a tree watching tsuna's every movement as he went to school when a rock was thrown at kagome but with god like speed she unsheathed her sword cut the rock apart and sheathed her sword in an instant it was so fast the attacker didn't see her even move except turn her head towards him and saw it was hibari and kagome crouched down on the tree and held up the I-pad she had on all the people in tsuna's life "who are you" hibari asked

"your kyoya hibari nami middle disciplinary committee chairman aka the most feared man in school and also the 10th's cloud guardian and known to bite people a lot" kagome read off the info on the I-pad

"how do you know that" hibari asked and kagome turned the I pad so the info was facing him and it showed a picture of him and a bunch of info on him "who are you" hibari asked again

"I'm from the vongola" kagome said and he walked away

[end of school]

When tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei, and kyoko walked by kagome dropped out of the tree and went up to them "who are you" asked tsuna and all of them were a little afraid of the look in kagome's eyes

"I am kagome higurashi I was sent here by the 9th to protect you from danger since you tend to get in a lot of danger so the 9th sent me" kagome said

"nice to meet you kagome" said kyoko and kagome looked to her then her I-pad

"kyoko sasagawa a classmate of the 10th also just learned about the whole mafia thing from tsuna while in the future with another girl named haru who goes to another school and has a large crush on the 10th also your brother is ryohei sasagawa a good boxer and the sun guardian" kagome said then looked up and saw the 5 looking at her "what is wrong" kagome asked

"where did you get all that info from" asked gokudera

"the 9th trust me most since I will never betray the vongola and also i am the strongest of the vongola even more than the arcobaleno or the 9th plus I'm his granddaughter, his real one not like how xanxus was adopted so I have access to all the files in the vongola" kagome explained

"really" said yamamoto

"really" said reborn as he jumped on yamamoto's shoulder and sitting down

"oh and kagome please just call me tsuna like the rest but gokudera still calls me 10th even though I told him to call me tsuna" tsuna said and kagome nodded

"kagome I've never met you before what part of the vongola are you" asked gokudera

"oh I am leader of vongola special independent unit the Jigoku, kagome higurashi the Jigoku is the strongest unit in the vongola even stronger then the varia" kagome explained then went to the back of the group when the 6 of them stared to talk among themselves

[later]

They were all parting and the people on kagome's side was tsuna, reborn, and gokudera

"kagome where do you live" asked tsuna as they arrived at tsuna's then kagome pointed to the house right across from his house "wow so you're the new person living there" said tsuna and kagome nodded

"it's a big house with lots of room so I can do some remodeling with the rooms to my liking" kagome said then turned to leave at her house

"oh kagome" said lambo in fear as he came outside "why are you here" he asked trembling

"I am here to protect tsuna is there a problem" kagome asked turning to lambo who quickly ran away in fear screaming. Tsuna's mother nana was out. Then kagome went to her own house.

[later at midnight]

Kagome was in a large t-shirt and shorts and her sword in her hand and was sitting on the roof of her house as tsuna and everyone in his house was asleep. Kagome sighed then noticed someone passing by the house and recognized that person "oi" kagome said and jumped off the roof in front of him making him notice her "totosai long time no see" kagome said

"oh kagome how is zero working with you" totosai asked and kagome unsheathed her blade and showed it to him

"he's awesome he helps in my job and I rely on him a lot when I need him" kagome said

"good, good and look you take great care of my work unlike inuyasha who would always just slice everything up" totosai said

"yeah" kagome said then sheathed her blade "I live here for now until my job calls me back to Italy" kagome said

"really what is your job" asked totosai

"it's nothing to worry about oh here is my phone number" kagome said

"and here is mine" totosai replied and they gave each other their phone numbers then totosai left and kagome went up to her room then went to sleep

[next morning]

Kagome met tsuna, reborn, and gokudera outside the house and they were on the way to nami middle

[nami middle]

Gokudera and tsuna went to class, reborn went to one of his hiding places in the school, and kagome was in the principal's office

"how may I help you today kagome" asked the principal he knew kagome and how she was part of the mafia he had retired from the vongola 5 years ago when kagome was 11

"I am here to protect tsuna the next boss so may I enter the class and watch him" kagome asked then the principal nodded and gave her a note to give to the teacher of tsuna's class

"no fighting or drawing your sword" kagome nodded knowing there was no way that was going to happen

[tsuna's class]

Kagome just walked in and gave the teacher the note then sat on the window sill "ok class this is kagome she'll be here for a while so make her welcome" the teacher said but everyone but the people who already know her from yesterday were so scared of her they wouldn't really approach her

[lunch with hibari]

It was almost the end of lunch "hey did you hear the rumor that there is a really cute girl in no-good tsuna's class and she scares everyone with the killer look on her face except no-good tsuna's group and kyoko and she seems to hang around them also she carries a sword and is not from this school also she is around her age and during the classes instead of listening to the teacher or any of the students who talk to her she ignores them and she only speaks to no-good tsuna and his group but also speaks to kyoko and hana from that same class" kyoya heard the whisper from the students and his eyes narrowed then headed to tsuna's classroom

'it couldn't be' kyoya thought

[tsuna's classroom after lunch]

The teacher was teaching when hibari came in and when he came in he saw kagome staring out the window and she was sitting on the back window sill "what is it you need hibari" asked the teacher

"I need to speak to that girl in the window I have been hearing a ton of rumors about her" hibari said

"what do you want" kagome asked as she looked to him

"have you read the hand book no weapons in this school plus you shouldn't be here you're not a student or a staff member" hibari said

"shut up I can do whatever I want you're not the boss of me last time I checked my boss was in Italy" kagome said

"who are you" hibari asked

"I told you yesterday I'm from the vongola family" kagome said

"that doesn't answer my question" hibari said

"just get lost you're a nuisance" kagome said then hibari took out his weapons and kagome put her hand on the hilt of her sword and she vanished then when she reappeared behind hibari she had her blade out and hibari's weapon was in tiny pieces then kagome sheathed her sword.

Then the principal came in with an angry face

"you" the principal said and kagome backed up "I said no fighting or drawing your sword now apologize to everyone in the room" the principal said then kagome stood up to the front of the room and bowed

"I sorry everyone except hibari" kagome said with no emotion then went back to her spot on the window and the principal sighed then left and hibari stayed

"I' be staying to keep an eye on her" said hibari as he sat in the back of the room leaning against the wall next to the door and class resumed

[later in class]

The principal came into class "students I've come to make an announcement you all know ayami who hasn't been in class the last couple of days" the principal asked and the class nodded "well earlier today her body was found and she was murdered and she was tortured" the principal said then kagome's eyes narrowed then she looked around the room and while everyone's expressions were surprised or sad the teacher remained the same happy and smiling

"old man I need to talk to you" kagome said grabbing the principal and going into the hallway

[hallway]

"what is it kagome" the principal asked

"did you happen to tell anyone else before this" kagome asked

"no" he replied

"was the killer caught" kagome asked

"no" he replied

"where is the body" kagome asked

"nami hospital for examination why" he asked

"I was given the duty to protect tsuna, his guardians, and his friends what if the murderer attacks when I'm somewhere else these guardians won't kill the man like I would I'll slaughter him but thanks for the info I know the director of that hospital" kagome said not knowing hibari heard the whole conversation

[nami hospital examination room]

Kagome just barged in "girl you can't be in here right now" said one man but the director stopped him

"it's ok she's fine so kagome why are you here today" asked the director

"I came to look at the body jinenji I heard about the murder" kagome said then jinenji told the doctors to step away and kagome saw the body and captured every detail in her mind "I know the killer" kagome said

"really" said jinenji

"yeah I'll handle it" kagome said then left and the doctors went back to work

[school]

The principal was still in the classroom with all the students in a moment of silence for ayami's death when kagome barged in and everyone looked to her "yamamoto give me your bamboo sword" kagome said

"why" he asked

"because the principal told me to not unsheathe my sword" kagome said and yamamoto threw the bamboo sword to kagome which she caught then pointed it at the teacher "old man call a substitute for this class" kagome said

"why" asked the principal and kagome's eyes narrowed

"Stevenson confess" kagome said

"confess what are you talking about" stevenson asked

"don't play game you're the one who killed ayami" kagome said

"no I did not" he replied

"actually you did" kagome said "old man how was the body found" kagome asked

"I a trash bag in the river" the principal answered

"that's what I expected" kagome said

"where's the proof I did it" stevenson asked

"you want proof then let's start when I first arrived yesterday some student should have seen me I was watching the school in that tree yesterday I was watching this class the most out of them all because of one thing I noticed your left hand is the hand of a person who uses a whip a lot using your left hand and your right hand is that of a person who wields a sword see" kagome showed her hand "then last night I did some research on you and found there was nothing on you before you turned 22 years old so I went and did more research and found your real name robby robinson. Robby robinson was a well known murderer till he was caught and then he broke out of jail 2 years after getting caught which you escaped 8 years ago and when your captor came looking for you, you were from and caught in italy and today in class when you thought I wasn't watching you and paying attention to outside I was listening to you, your breathing, heartbeat, the way you talked, and the movements of your body I couldn't find any difference in you from a normal teacher and your usually ok and happy but never smile then when the old man came in and told about the death of your student you were very happy you were smiling then your heart sped up and your breath quickened in excitement I talked to the old man in the hall and he said he told no one beforehand so when you did not even show the simplest hint of sadness I knew something was up so I listened even carefully to you and found the excitement you showed" kagome explained and everyone but the principal were amazed by her word

"where did you get all this crazy stuff about me being robby robinson anyway this is just crazy" stevenson said

"you sure well ok I got the info from the library in my house about robby robinson and I was able to match everything but your name up also you look exactly like him" kagome said

"how would you know there were no pictures of robby robinson" asked the principal

"you forgetting old man after robinson killed a member of the vongola my first mission assigned by the vongola family for me was to catch robby robinson alive" kagome said

"oh yeah I forgot" the principal said

"yeah so I know what he looks like" kagome said then the teacher was sweating like crazy

"I would have ignored you and not thought of you as the killer and some guy who was liked him because I know people who look like me or some of my friends" kagome said

"then how did you figure it out" the teacher asked

"you were stupid your name gave it away it was too damn similar robby robinson and steven stevenson are very alike plus your presence is the same" kagome said the knocked him out with the bamboo sword then gave it back to yamamoto "now that's all done" kagome said then took out her phone and called a number

"hello" said the person

"oi hibari get down to your son's school I said I was going to catch the killer and I did now you owe me one" kagome said into the phone surprising everyone then she hung up

[later]

Hibari came in and saw the unconscious robby on the floor and was about to arrest him when kagome stopped him "what kagome" hibari asked

"can I skin him first it really pisses me off that my first mission escaped jail then I couldn't find him again for 8 years" kagome said and was itching to unsheathe her sword but was stopped by the principal stopping her as hibari arrested the man then hibari noticed hibari

"oh hello kyoya" said hibari

"hello father" hibari replied and the older hibari left

"where is the sub" kagome asked taping her foot

"actually I forgot to tell you all the subs are out so you have to teach" said the principal and kagome looked at him

"that's not a funny joke I guess you're ready to die" kagome said

"no I'm serious I have work to do so I can't and the vice principal is out sick" the principal said then left

"I'm going to fucking kill him" kagome mumbled then looked to the class and saw they were all waiting for her and kagome's right eye twitched and she pulled out her phone and dialed the number

"hello" came the person on the other line

"I need your help you should be here in namimori right well come to nami middle I need your help it's class 506" kagome said then hung up and 5 minutes later a woman older than kagome came in

"what happened kagome" she asked then kagome handed her the teachers notebook then pushed her up to the front of the classroom

"teach" kagome said then the girl looked through the notebook and her face got all scrunched up

"what am I supposed to teach how people killed different people" the girl asked

"rin what are you talking about" kagome asked and looked through the notebook and saw it was pictures of that quack of a teachers victims

"rin just teach something 15 year olds should know and nothing about the mafia" kagome said and rin pouted then taught the kids some math and grammar and kagome resumed her spot on the window sill and kagome noticed hibari hasn't moved from his spot since he started leaning against the wall

[after school]

Kagome had accidentally fallen asleep and tsuna and the gang were trying to wake her

"kagome" shouted gokudera in her ear then the others tried to wake her and rin started to giggle

"what's so funny" asked tsuna

"look it's because as she sleeps she senses your movement and you're doing nothing to put her or any of you in danger so she continues to sleep watch" rin said

Rin got up then reached for kagome's sword but was stopped by kagome grabbing her arm. Everyone looked to see kagome glaring at rin "what in the 7 hells are you doing rin if you touch my sword you'll get poisoned" kagome said and rin smiled

"you really do care for my wellbeing don't you" said rin as she smiled

"no, no I don't I just don't want the 9th on my back about allowing his 3rd best hitman to die" kagome said

"kagome why would it make her sick" asked tsuna

"because it holds a certain poison in it that I created that myself and the blacksmith who forged the sword are the only ones the poison doesn't effect and if you don't get the antidote within 10 minutes you'll die" kagome explained with a sigh "hurry up let's go, let's go rin being here is starting to piss me off" kagome said

"then why call me" asked rin

"that's simple sesshomaru is out of the country and I'd rather fail a mission for the first time then teach" kagome said

"you've never failed a mission" asked gokudera

"correct but usually the 9th keeps me locked up so I've only killed about 20,000 people so little it's sad but anyway I rarely get mission I only get missions when they are too hard to do for others or if everyone else is busy but sometimes it's so the 9th can get me amused because he says a grumpy kagome is like setting off a bomb from your insides" kagome said with a nod as they were all leaving

"kagome how old were you when you joined the vongola family" asked kyoko

"when my parents were murdered when I was 3 that was when my grandfather the 9th took me in and I learned how to use a sword and I got to use a real sword when I was 4 years old then a couple months ago I went from a normal sword to this one my friend he is a blacksmith forged and he forged 2 of my friends swords" kagome said

"who is this blacksmith you speak of" asked yamamoto

" the blacksmith totosai he is the best in the world but only few know of him because he is old now and people rarely use swords anymore plus totosai doesn't like it when a bunch of people come knocking on his door and asking for a sword he also forges all sorts of other weapons" kagome explained

"that's one good blacksmith I should ask him to forge a sword for me" yamamoto said

"I'll do it" kagome said then dialed totosai's number

"hello" totosai answered the phone

"totosai will you do me a favor" kagome asked

"sure what is it" totosai asked

"I need you to make this guy takeshi yamamoto a sword I can bring him over today if you want he does the shigure souen ryu" kagome said

"oh I see if you bring him over now I can make him a fine sword" totosai replied

"good I'll be there soon" kagome hung up then put her phone in her pocket then crouched on the ground and motioned for yamamoto to get on her back "yamamoto get on the rest of you go home and be safe while we are gone hurry up yamamoto not even you can keep up to the speed I run" kagome said and he got on her back then when kagome jumped a little she and yamamoto disappeared

[Totosai's place]

Kagome and yamamoto reappeared in front of totosai's house "wow that was fast" yamamoto said standing

"I'm surprised your standing most lose consciousness when I carry them" kagome said then entered totosai's house and led yamamoto into the basement

[totosai's basement]

"alright let me see the sword you use now" totosai said to yamamoto and kagome went and sat against a wall "ok now….."

[couple hours later]

Kagome was holding yamamoto's new sword in her hands then kagome let a leaf fall and kagome was so fast the boys didn't even see her move her hand to see her cut the leaf in half "it's good but I have a question totosai" kagome said

"what is it" he asked

"why is this sword the same as one of the other swords at home it's the same why you know I could never use this sword because it would always brake when I fought with it and you knew that after fixing it so many times but why would you make a twin of that sword and create this" kagome asked

"it's because you know the shigure souen ryu but you don't use it you see this sword is meant only for shigure souen ryu and as long at you use that style this sword will never brake but if you don't use that style then this sword is as good as dirt" kagome said and kagome sheathed the sword then gave it to yamamoto

"totosai I need you to make a different weapon….."

[next day the reception room]

Kagome entered the room with a box in her hands "why are you here" asked hibari

"I got this made for you" kagome said and put the box in front of him on his desk and opened it to show new tonfas "these have a different design as your old ones but these are even better and they have more functions I had these forged by my friend he's the best blacksmith he created my sword and a lot of other weapons I have but anyway I wrote down all the info on these since totosai the blacksmith's writing looks like puke" kagome said and handed him the paper "oh and these are more destructive then your last ones and also they're lighter" kagome told him and left

[class]

The principal was in the class today "ok class here is your new teacher" the principal said and kagome just sat there on the window sill like usual and looked almost emotionless not paying attention

"hello my name is sesshomaru taisho" when kagome heard the name she fell out the window

"kagome" the guardians, kyoko, and the principal all cried in surprise and all the students looked out the window to see kagome land on her feet then turn around and look up at the 5th floor window wear she had fallen from

"you ok" asked yamamoto

"yeah it was a little fall no worries now everyone stand away from the window" kagome said and everyone backed away from the window then kagome jumped back up to the 5th floor and sat back down on the window sill "sorry I was just surprised sesshomaru of all people was the new student for your class tsuna" kagome said "why are you here" kagome asked

"the 9th sent me and shippo as your back up" sesshomaru said and kagome looked at sesshomaru like he had two heads "what" he asked

"did you just say shippo as in the one you leave alone for 5 minutes will end up blowing something up" kagome asked

"there is no other one" sesshomaru said and kagome sighed

"fine you continue on with class I have to go find an idiot" kagome said and jumped out the window and the moment her feet left the window she vanished

[end of the day]

A worn out kagome sat back in the window seat "how did it go" asked sesshomaru

"that guy I want to slit his throat by the way where are you guys staying cause it's not my house I did some remodeling and now there is no room for you 2 boys but you know I don't need help with this mission it's been so easy it makes me want to barf but yah know that's just how it is when it's so peaceful I wish there was some action" kagome said

"we have a place thanks" sesshomaru said kagome fixed herself up then started to leave "where are you going" sesshomaru asked her

"my mission to protect the 10th and his friends is my job I don't know what it is you're doing here but I can't waste time anymore" kagome said vanishing

[with kagome]

Kagome was running all over the town looking for tsuna and his group and finally found them at their homes

[chrome's hideout/ house thing]

Kagome entered the building and looked around "what are you doing here pyon" asked ken as he and chikusa appeared and kagome took out her I-pad and read the information on ken and chikusa "what is that pyon" ken asked

"an I-pad that has the information on the 10th and his guardians also the people around them"  
kagome explained

"who are you" chikusa asked

"leader of vongola special independent unit the jigoku kagome higurashi but just call me kagome" kagome told them reading the info

"why are you here" asked chikusa

"I wanted to meet all the people on my list that of people I have info on" kagome said putting the i-pad away

"well we are going out cause any trouble and we'll kill you pyon" said ken

"whatever" kagome said continuing farther inside

[where chrome is]

Kagome entered the room to see chrome sitting in the corner of the room and when kagome entered chrome looked up "who are you" chrome asked

"I'm from the vongola my mission is to protect the 10th and also his guardians and the people around them but right now I just came to meet you since you're the last guardian i haven't met" kagome said "tomorrow you, ken, and chikusa come to my house early you understand" kagome said with force and chrome nodded in fear then kagome left

[tsuna's house]

At tsuna's was tsuna, lambo, i-pin, bianchi, reborn, gokudera, yamamoto, haru, kyoko, ryohei, and dino and kagome came in through the window of the room" tomorrow you all come to my house early tomorrow understand" kagome said and everyone nodded

[nami middle reception room]

Kyoya and sesshomaru were there when kagome entered through the window "both of you come to my house tomorrow early in the morning or else I'll hunt you down and kill you" kagome said with the scariest look on her face and they both gulped in fear and nodded then kagome hopped out the window

[with shippo]

Shippo was in the forest walking around when kagome appeared before him "tomorrow early in the morning come to my house understood" kagome said and he nodded then kagome went home to prepare

[next morning]

everyone was there then a bus stopped outside the bus and kagome went up to it "everyone get in the bus and the people who don't die on the spot even if I'm supposed to protect you I could always say you could have gotten into a terrible accident" kagome said her eyes had a spark in them

"she's serious everyone in the bus" said shippo who ran into the bus with everyone following in even the pissed kyoya hibari then kagome went in with everyone

"so where are we going" asked reborn

"a vacation" kagome said then noticed a black car following us so kagome stood I between the aisle of the bus and leaned against the emergency door

[the place]

Kagome and the rest got out to see a hot spring then kagome noticed the car that was following park close to where the bus had stopped then kagome walked up to the hostess and showed her the tickets for everyone "come right this way lady kagome and others" said the hostess and kagome told them to follow then they stopped at the two best rooms there "the girls in this room and the boys in this one and then dinner will be served in the boys room" the hostess said then kagome noticed the person who was in the car that was following them was following them now in secrecy

[dinner]

Everyone was about to eat when kagome smelled something funny with the food " wait" kagome said before anyone could eat then food then took a piece and ate it then stood with her hand on her blade "I was right" kagome said

"what is it" asked sesshomaru

"there is poison in the food now why don't you come out member of the spaiton family kuna kenshi" kagome said and a man came out of the shadows

"how did you figure me out" asked the man named kuna

"you've been following us since we left the house of course I knew it you've been following everyone in the vongola family that was here in namimori for a couple days only these idiots wouldn't notice" kagome said and unsheathed her blade then pointed it at him "as leader of the jigoku I sentence you to execution" kagome said then raised her blade but tsuna stopped her "what is it boy" kagome asked

"please no killing" tsuna said then kagome's eyes narrowed

"that thought will get you killed one day listen me, sesshomaru, shippo, reborn, bianchi, and dino we've all killed and just by you telling us not to kill the world doesn't work that way when you get older you'll learn the fear everyone has when they kill people everyone is afraid to kill or be killed even me who has been killing since I was 5 years old" kagome said "sesshomaru and shippo take care of this man" kagome ordered and they took kuna outside and slaughtered him "here I'll tell you something when I was first taken into the vongola and grew up there I had black hair and blue eyes then last year I had a terrible time when I was on vacation for that year last year as I killed a certain man that had killed most of my friends I was so out of control I lost my mind and my hair turned silver and my eyes crimson so try and tell me to stop killing but I never will and never could for I am the devil itself and after that experience I put my fear in the back of my heart and showed no mercy to my targets no matter who they are" kagome said then left the room leaving a stunned group behind and she went to the bathing house

[women hot spring]

Kagome sat in the water looking at the night sky and she sighed 'this is going to be a very long night' kagome thought

[next week in class]

As usual kagome was in the window sill but she had her eyes closed and also shippo was in the back of the class sitting on the floor taking a nap no one noticed kagome seemed to be sweating a lot and her face was slightly red

[end of class]

The vongola group was packing up till gokudera saw something "guys something seems wrong with kagome" said gokudera said and everyone looked to see kagome on the window sill with her eyes closed and she was panting and her face was a light red and also she was sweating a lot then shippo put his hand to her head and the moment it made contact shippo backed away quickly

"shippo what's wrong" asked tsuna

"she has a terrible fever" shippo said and sesshomaru's eyes widened

"everyone tie kagome up and put a lot of things on her then evacuate the students and lock up the entire school" sesshomaru commanded but he was to late kagome opened her eyes

"look at her eyes" said kyoko and everyone looked to see kagome's eyes were pitch black then kagome's eyes moved to them and she stood up and faced them then unsheathed her sword

"die" kagome spoke

"nao and kagome you two calm down this instant" said sesshomaru

"sesshomaru what's going on" asked shippo as he and the others held kagome down who was thrashing around

"in the vongola because she is so different she is often picked on and to deal with the pain kagome created a second self, the second self's name is kagome higurashi" sesshomaru said and everyone's eyes widened

"are you serious" asked shippo

"indeed she created this second self to live her life for her when she was 4 years old but her name is sunao higurashi but everyone calls her nao but nao gave up and allowed kagome to take over the body remember how kagome told you about her hair and eyes changing last year well it's because last year was when nao finally gave up and handed the body to kagome and when kagome gets sick nao starts to get control over the body against both of their wishes so both desires get mixed into one and the two selves mix with each other so when nao takes control she has no control and also the desires that mix are to kill and to get rid of everyone so they won't bully her anymore you see nao has no back bone and she is afraid of killing and being killed not kagome that's why kagome told you she pushed it to the back of her mind she meant she put nao behind her forever for they are the two halves of one soul, body, and mind" sesshomaru said then kagome started to calm down but she was still panting, sweating, and her face was red also her hair was slowly turning black "shippo call shamal and tell him to get here as fast as possible because kagome has a bad fever he'll be here as fast as he can if you do and this is an emergency" sesshomaru said to him and shippo quickly pulled out his phone and called shamal

[1 hour later]

Kagome was now in her bed sleeping peacefully

[1 week later in school at lunch]

Kagome was as usual in the window looking outside when a young man from the same grade as kyoya was in which meant he was her age and he was a handsome man with blonde hair and light blue eyes with a slightly muscular figure and he was thin came up to her smiling "miss what is your name" he asked

"kagome" she replied not looking to the man and he seemed to smile more brightly

"would you like to accompany me this weekend for lunch" he asked

"so what you really want is to go on a date with me" kagome said

"if you would do me the honor" he asked and kagome looked at him not speaking "what is wrong miss kagome" he asked

"no I will not go with you" kagome said and he frowned

"please miss kagome reconsider" he said

"I said no I refuse" kagome said

"why" he asked

"I don't like you" kagome replied then took out her i-pad

"what don't you like about me I'm the perfect man" he said

"your selfish, a playboy, cowardly, and persistent also you ignore class and get bad grades because your always trying to hit on girls and I don't know why your still in this school also you may look young but you 18 and you continued to fail the grade you're in and if you fail one more time you're going to be put back in kinder garden and another thing dating is a useless thing and love is something I have no need for" kagome read off her i-pad then turned her attention and the 2 didn't even noticed that class had started while the 2 where talking and the whole class had watched them and started laughing at the boy after he had left

"are you done now kagome" asked sesshomaru

"shut up idiot that guy really got on my nerves just by coming near me" kagome said and then ignored him

"don't ignore a teacher" sesshomaru said then hit her with a ruler hard but kagome just put her hand to where she was hit

"a bug bite maybe" kagome said to herself then he pushed her out the window to the students surprise and kagome flipped in the air and when her feet touched the ground she crouched and jumped back up and looked to sesshomaru "what do you want I'm not a student remember so leave me out of this" kagome said

"and why are you not in school anyway you're 16" sesshomaru said

"you idiot remember after my little incident with me destroying the school it's still being rebuilt" kagome said averting her eyes

"and that was a stupid decision" sesshomaru said and kagome grit her teeth remembering why she destroyed the school

"it's not my fault it's that stupid ren's fault he just had to go and try to flirt with me for the hundredth time you should be glad I didn't kill him because I sure as hell was about to" kagome said then the students watched them bicker in amusement

"fine since you think you're so smart then why don't you teach" sesshomaru said then kagome went up to the board and wrote down a high university problem

"answer this problem correct or not just try if you don't I'll slit your neck" kagome said holding onto the sword ready to draw it then everyone got to it "tsunayoshi sawada what is your answer" kagome asked and tsuna started to freak out

"pie times x over 3" tsuna said and kagome threw the chalk at him and when it hit it turned into dust and he was knocked unconscious

"no" kagome said and looked around the room

"she's just like that reboyama guy she's probably one of no-good tsuna's friends" said a kid

"no way there is no way a hot chick would be no-good tsuna's friends" the other said then kagome through two chalk pieces at them knocking them out

"no meaningless chat while I teach" kagome said "gokudera what's your answer" kagome asked looking to him

"pie times z over 15" gokudera said

"congratulations you win now I will allow you to take these three to the office since you don't need school anymore that problem was above very high university levels" kagome said and gokudera took the unconscious kids out of the room to the nurses room and a kid raised their hands "yeah" kagome asked

"are those guys going to be ok" asked the kid

"the truth I don't know I held back a lot the last time I did that I accidentally threw the chalk with too much strength and the guy was in the hospital for 5 months in a coma and with the possibility of death but anyway this is my first time teaching so I'm doing it my own way while still holding back in truth you all look so weak it pisses me off so bad I want to skin you all but I'm only teaching for now maybe next time I'll skin you all" kagome smiled a creepy smile then stopped and looked to sesshomaru "do I continue" kagome asked and sesshomaru nodded "alright class it's time for nap time" kagome said "everyone come to the front" kagome said and everyone did as ordered then kagome moved the desks around "everyone find a spot to sleep then sleep for the rest of the school day and also if you're not going to sleep do something else that doesn't bother me" kagome said "sesshomaru this is harder than when I was moving those hippo's and rhino's that one time at the zoo when the animals escaped even carrying the elephant was easier" kagome said relaxing

"you like action not speech" sesshomaru said "you like death not life"

"I never said it" kagome said and relaxed and layed on the floor and went and took a nap and sesshomaru left the room to go do some grading in his office

"come on guys let's take her now while she's taking a nap" said a one kid and the other 3 nodded then went over to kagome and the bot went to take the sword on kagome's hip when kagome's hand grabbed his and he looked to see kagome's eyes open and looking at him "wha-what" he stuttered

"this sword is dangerous" kagome said

"well dah it's a sword but why would a dumb girl have one aren't you too young" said the boy then kagome showed them a card "what is it" asked the second boy

"my weapon license it works for all weapons" kagome said sitting up and putting it away then took her sword off her belt "try holding this sword it would probably be too heavy for you though oh and when you touch it don't touch the hilt" kagome said and the boys looked at the sword

"why can't we touch the hilt" asked the third boy

"because when you touch the hilt a small dose of poison will be injected into you and you won't even feel the needle poke you that's how stealthily but the poison if not the victim given the antidote within 10 minutes will die and only the blacksmith who forged this sword and myself and the only people in the world not effected by thee poison" kagome explained then the first kid tried to hold the sword and the second kagome released it the boys hand and the sword went straight in the ground causing a crater the same happened with the other three and kagome put her sword back on her hip "see the weight of a regular sword is different than what mine is you see mine is about 15 tons heavier it's how I am I prefer to carry light things but I like it when my weapons are heavy so my opponent has a hard time fending off the attack" kagome explained

"you damaged school property now I'll bite you all to death" came hibari's voice that made the 4 kids freeze in fear and kagome to just turn to the voice and saw hibari ready for a fight and kagome reached into her sleeve and took something out and showed it to hibari and the moment he saw it he put his weapons away "I don't feel like it anymore" he said then walked away

[end of school in the reception room]

Kagome entered the reception room which kyoya was sitting at his desk doing paperwork and kagome sat on the couch with a box in her hand "why are you here" kyoya asked

"a student left this behind" kagome said then started to open the box

"isn't what you're doing against that students privacy" kyoya asked

"I couldn't care less" kagome replied and when she opened it she blushed a little then closed the box "god what is this student thinking" kagome said and sighed

"what's in it" kyoya asked

"oh you're not allowed to see um kyoya do you have a girlfriend" kagome asked opening the box again but didn't look in the box

"no why" he asked

"do you allow people to see you naked" kagome asked and kyoya looked at her like she was crazy

"no of course not" he said through gritted teeth "kagome what brought these personal questions on" kyoya asked

"well look in the box and you'll find out" she said and put the box on his desk and he looked at the items and blushed 50 shades of red, there in the box was lots of pictures of a naked kyoya then kagome closed the box and took it off the desk then held it in her hands and away from his reach "I'll be keeping these" kagome said with a smirk

"and why is that" kyoya asked

"because I'll be going to your house today" kagome said and kyoya looked at her in disbelief

"why" he asked

"because you're obviously not happy about the pictures so I'm taking out the camera's today and putting them in the box then returning the items to the student tomorrow" kagome explained

[kyoya's room]

From the angles of the pictures kagome was able to find all the cameras

[next morning in class]

Today kyoya was in the class and kagome noticed most of the females in the class blushed at the sight of him

"ok let's get started with class" sesshomaru said and kagome got off the window sill

"wait sesshomaru me and the asshole need to talk to the class" kagome said and she and kyoya went up to the front of the class "ok kids who left this in class yesterday" kagome asked looking at the students and a student raised their hand "can me and asshole here speak with you in the hallway" kagome said and the girl followed them in the hall "ok what's inside the box" kagome asked

" they are lots of nude pictures of you mr. hibari" she said in a quiet voice and kagome nodded then handed her the box

"we went ahead and took out all the cameras and put them in the box …. and also I kept a couple pictures" kagome whispered the last part to her then they went inside the class and kyoya left and kagome resumed her spot on the window sill

[next day lunch]

Kagome was eating her bento when a scream got her up and on her feet with her hand on the hilt then she saw one of the students collapse "everyone stand back" kagome said and they did as ordered and kagome examined her then saw some of her lunch around her on the desk, chair, and floor all near her then kagome grabbed her bento and smelled it and it's smell made kagome's eyes widen "sesshomaru get kyoya" kagome said "quick" kagome said and she pulled out her phone "chief get to the school immediately" kagome said then dialed a different number "shippo get to the school" she ordered then called another number "jinenji get to nami middle as fast as you can with your medical things and the room is…" then she looked to kyoko and hana "you two go get the principal tell him it's an emergency" kagome said then kagome tried to keep the girl alive

[after all the people kagome called arrived]

Kyoya and the principal closed the school for the day

Shippo and sesshomaru were taking kagome's place as the protectors of tsuna and the others

Chief hibari and kagome were leaning against a wall talking

Jinenji was operating on the student

[with kagome]

"so do you know why she is like this" hibari asked

"yeah it seemed a poison that is often seen in stores for animal hunters and some drugs were mixed in with the food also it seemed to be a weak poison by the taste of it but what surprised me most was the scent it wasn't the scent of a normal poison but a scented poison which is only in weak poison which proved it was someone who knows the ways of a hunter and hates that student enough to do that" kagome said

"alright anything else" hibari asked

"yeah even though it's a weak poison if the girl survives she could get a serious infectious disease you see scent poisons make it so that if the victim lives they get an infectious disease but if she lives is determined by her will not whatever jinenji is able to heal" kagome said then got off the wall "I'll do some research on the poison you and your officers take her to jinenji's hospital then try to find the guy I will put all the pieces together from my research and see if the one you think is the one actually is" kagome said then left for her house at high speed so she would be there in about 2 seconds

[kagome's house]

Kagome went to the poison part of her house and looked for scented poison

[next day at the station]

"alright now if I put all the evidence together" kagome mumbled as she looked over all the evidence and thought

[later after lunch in class]

As class went on kagome just walked in and moved to the back of the room and went to the window sill "welcome back kagome" the whole class said then kagome looked at them in confusion and saw they were all smiling at her kagome walked out of the room then to the reception room

[reception room]

Kagome entered the room and layed down on the couch with her arm over her eyes "why are you here kagome" came kyoya's voice as he was at his desk

"I think I've gone crazy when I entered the classroom everyone smiled at me then said welcome back kagome even sesshomaru hell has frozen over if sesshomaru smiled either that or the world is ending" kagome said and kyoya sighed

[next week at nami high]

Kagome entered the classroom in a school uniform with her belt on her sword at her hip and her silk black fingerless gloves "ok class I'm the substitute for today mr. taisho is out today" said the teacher for the class her name was aya mashiro and she saw kagome sitting on the window sill "girl on the window sill who are you you're not on my class roster" mashiro asked

"kagome higurashi" kagome told her

"I see are you in this school you're not wearing a uniform" the teacher "also you are not allowed to have weapons in school" mashiro said

"I don't fucking care for your opinion

"you may not speak to me that way go to the principal's office also you get a detention for the next full week" the teacher said with a smirk

"to bad I wouldn't listen to you to save my life plus you should know your place whore" kagome said and looked at her causing fear to go all through mashiro's body and mashiro sweat a little and frowned

"how dare you say such things to me I'm calling your parents" mashiro said and mashiro smirked thinking she won

"go ahead let's see if you could call dead people" kagome said and mashiro frowned "that's right they are dead died when I was little and now my grandfather is my guardian" kagome said then she took out her phone "I doubt you know my guardian's number so I'll call him for you" kagome said dialing the 9th's number

"hello" he answered

"here talk to the substitute she needs to speak with you" kagome said and handed the phone to mashiro

"hello is this kagome higurashi's guardian" mashiro asked

"yes that is me do you need something" he asked

"yes kagome higurashi has been bad mouthing me for example calling me a whore and saying I'm weak and also going against my orders as the teacher" mashiro said to him

"let me speak to kagome" mashiro handed her the phone "is it true kagome" he asked

"it's true" kagome said

"why" he asked

"no one I don't care who can order me around other than the vongola family boss" kagome said

"I see it's ok you don't have to listen to her after all she's not in charge of you" he said and then he hung up

"he agreed I don't have to listen to you" kagome said and mashiro started trembling in rage then she walked out of the room and kagome went back to her spot on the window

[with mashiro]

She was in the reception room in front of kyoya "what your bothering me" he said

"there is a girl in my class who is not listening to me" mashiro said the kyoya followed her back to her class

[with kagome]

Mashiro came in the room with a kyoya who had his weapons out "which girl" he asked

"the girl on the window" she said and he looked and saw kagome

"there is only kagome on the window" he said

"yeah that's the girl" she replied then kyoya put away his weapons to the surprise of mashiro

"I do not control kagome's action plus she's not even a student of the school and you cannot give her orders and she will not listen to anyone for if you irritate her to bad she'll kill you" kyoya explained and mashiro's eyes widened and kyoya left

'then I'll make her listen plus what hibari said about her killing me is probably a lie how can a kid kill me I'm awesome' mashiro thought highly about herself and walked up to kagome "higurashi listen to me or else" mashiro ordered and wet to grab kagome but before she knew it her palm was cut and kagome's sword was pointed at her and mashiro started to tremble in fear

"go to hell who do you think you're talking to just because I'm younger it don't mean you're more powerful in fact your much weaker and you're pissing me off if you continue to piss me off I'll fucking kill you ya whore so shut the fuck up and mind your own business you continue to try and act superior and no one will care if I kill you not even your closest people" kagome said and mashiro ran out the room in fear then kagome took out her phone and dialed a number "old man we need a new substitute can you be the sub I'm in a really bad mood because of the old lady you chose to be the substitute" kagome said

"fine" said the principal and she hung up and the principal came to class and taught everyone

[end of class]

Gokudera went up to kagome "why did you disobey the teacher today you could get in big trouble" he asked

"I got bored and she was pissing me off" kagome replied and then her phone rung "hello" kagome answered it was sesshomaru

"kagome meet me at your house" he said then hung up

"sorry gokudera I got to go" kagome said then leaned back in her position and fell out the window and did a flip in the air and landed on her feet then she ran home

[kagome's house]

Kagome entered her house to see sesshomaru at the table drinking tea "what do you need" kagome asked

"while I was out totosai asked me to deliver this since you should be out of poison" he said and pointed to a large box on the floor and kagome picked it up

"thanks there should be enough to last a while now get out of my house" kagome said and lifted the box to her room to fill up the hilt off her sword with poison again

[next day lunch]

Kagome walked up to tsuna and his friends also sesshomaru and shippo were talking to them "guys I won't be here starting tomorrow to 3 days after tomorrow" kagome said

"why" asked tsuna

"oh I don't think I've ever told you this before I play the violin" kagome said

"really wow but what does that have to do with not being here" asked yamamoto

"in my school in italy which is a mafia school run by the vongola they have all sorts of things for students to do and one club is the music club and we either do our music in groups among ourselves or we do it independently I do my violin independently and I have a concert in two days so I'll be practicing non-stop then the concert then I have to relax because of practicing so hard so the performance could go well" kagome explained

"wow where are you playing" asked kyoko

"in italy at my school it's a contest and people all over the world come to see us students play and so it's fair for both rich and poor people in the contest everyone has to wear their school uniform's but in all honesty I like them" kagome said

"what are they like" asked gokudera and kagome tilted her head to the side cutely

"what are you talking about I'm wearing my uniform" kagome said and everyone except sesshomaru and shippo were surprised "but I don't like the jacket so I don't wear it" kagome said

"hey you should go get your violin and play for us to the extreme" said ryohei and kagome nodded jumping off the roof of the school and headed to her home

[later at the assembly]

"alright before we dismiss you back to your classes we would like you to hear kagome higurashi playing the violin" the principal said and kagome came up with her violin out then kagome positioned the violin correctly then started playing wonderful heart touching music but to everyone the music seemed sad and lonely and it made some students and teachers start crying and when kagome finished the music she bowed

"that was a song I made up yesterday" kagome said and people had looks of amazement and everyone was clapping then kagome bowed then got off the stage

[couple days later at the concert]

Kagome was standing there with the other participants since her turn was next "next participant kagome higurashi" said the voice and kagome walked on the stage and positioned the violin correctly then the piano started then soon after she started her song

[later]

"ok in 3rd place is ami katashi 2nd, ryou higami, and 1st place is kagome higurashi" said the judges then the 3 bowed and everyone clapped

[couple days later class]

Kagome came in like usual and she sat on the window sill then all the students came in the class and sat in their seat and when everyone saw her they told her how wonderful her music is "welcome back kagome" said kyoko as she took her seat

"mm" kagome replied then kagome's phone rung and she saw it was the 9th "hello captain higurashi speaking" kagome said into the phone gaining sesshomaru's attention "yes sir…. I understand sir….. when will this begin…. When does it end… I see however long I am needed I understand sir" kagome said and through most of the conversation kagome's eyes where wide gaining tsuna, yamamoto, gokudera, and kyoko's attention "sesshomaru get ready for a new student" kagome said

"who is it" sesshomaru asked and kagome covered her eyes with her hair

"it's fushigi higurashi my younger sister" kagome said and sesshomaru's eyes widened "she's going to be arriving in this school in 2 days" kagome said

[2 days later class]

Kagome was standing up in front of a girl "I am fushigi higurashi take good care of my would you" fushigi said

Fushigi (fushigi means wonder) had shoulder length black hair and it was parted to the sides of her head (so she had no bangs) and light blue eyes, she was wearing the school uniform and she was flat chested and not very beautiful and also she had the eyes of an innocent the opposite of kagome and she looked so fragile she could break from some ones simple touch

"does anyone have any questions for her" asked sesshomaru and some kids raised their hands

"are you really kagome's sister" asked a boy

"yes" fushigi answered

"how old are you" asked another boy

"15 a year younger than kagome" she replied "kagome show me to my seat" she ordered

"yes ma'am" kagome replied to the surprised the entire class then kagome lead fushigi to her seat which was next to the window kagome usually sat in and pulled out her chair and when fushigi sat down kagome pushed the chair in just like a maid "are you comfortable ma'am" kagome asked

"yes now you're dismissed" she replied and kagome bowed then went to her spot on the window then kyoya came in and went towards kagome

"which is the new student" he asked and kagome got up and went next to fushigi

"this is the new student you seek fushigi higurashi" kagome said and when kyoya looked at fushigi, fushigi blushed a bit

"what is it you need of me" fushigi asked then kyoya handed her a book "what is this" she asked

"the student hand book you must follow those rules or I shall bite you to death" he said and at his words fushigi blushed a bit more then kyoya left

"kagome who was that" fushigi asked

"that was namimori middle school disciplinary committee chairman kyoya hibari also known as the most dangerous man in the school" kagome bowed

"your dismissed" she said and kagome returned to the window

[lunch]

Tsuna and them were waiting for kagome outside the classroom "fushigi it is time for lunch come my friends and I eat on the room it is very nice outside today to do so" kagome said

"no I want to eat with hibari" fushigi ordered

"alright come this way" kagome said taking fushigi's hand and pulling her out of the classroom and to the others "milady go with these people to the roof I shall get the one you request to come eat lunch with us to the roof also these people are also my friends and the people I am to protect which is my other mission other than protecting you" kagome said and fushigi nodded then followed them to the roof and kagome went to get hibari

[later on the roof]

Fushigi waited for kagome and hibari and when the door opened it showed kagome and a pissed hibari "milady I have brought kyoya hibari" kagome said

"kagome why does he look so mad" asked fushigi

"well he doesn't particularly like to be around others much" kagome said with a bow

"I see I am sorry hibari if this inconvenienced you but will you do me the honor of having lunch with me" she asked and didn't notice kagome give him a warning glare

"sure" he said and sat next to her then fushigi pulled kagome down to ear level

"use your violin and play a very romantic song" fushigi ordered in a whisper

" yes ma'am" kagome whispered back the reached into her sleeve and pulled out her violin case then kagome took out the violin, positioned it, then started to play a song

[end of school]

Milady I cannot walk you home today I need to speak with the principal so please excuse me" kagome said and fushigi did everything on her own

[hallway with fushigi]

Fushigi was walking down the hall towards the gate to exit school when she heard some people talking "hey look it's kagome's sister" said one boy

"you sure they look nothing alike look she's flat chested and a looks like a little kid even their hair is different and look she's always ordering kagome around that's very mean usually people who try to order kagome around ends up with broken pride, scared to death, or kagome beats them so bad they go to the hospital and look she looks like she won't hurt a fly and she's so ugly and she seems so sluttish in my opinion all the kids in school are saying she threw herself at disciplinary committee chairman hibari and she tried to have sex with him isn't that so sluttish" said the other boy

"yeah she shouldn't be here" the other said and fushigi continued to walk not paying attention and walked right in the street while a car was coming then when it honked it got her attention

"ahhh" fushigi screamed then she was tackled out of the way and the person had turned in the air so fushigi wouldn't get hurt and kagome noticed this person had a large chest then the person got up and held fushigi bridal style then ran to the side walk and through the whole thing fushigi had her eyes closed

"milady are you alright" asked the person and fushigi opened her eyes to see kagome and fushigi nodded "good now be careful when you walk in the street you almost got hurt" kagome said letting fushigi stand then fushigi noticed kagome was injured from saving her

"you are fine enough to continue yes good let's go home" fushigi ordered

"yes ma'am the servants arrived at your mansion and have already started getting ready for you earlier today I put my phone number into your phone so should you ever need me while I'm not there don't hesitate to call also do not call me on something you can deal with yourself because I also have the mission to protect the 10th and the people around him" kagome said as she dusted fushigi off then fushigi slapped kagome and everyone around them grew silent and had wide eyes

"do not try to order me I give the orders and you follow" fushigi said and kagome kneeled in front of her

"I am very sorry please forgive me" kagome said and the people around them where beyond surprised at kagome's actions but they all noticed kagome continued to cover her eyes with her bangs and some noticed all of her wounds were getting worse as she continued to move around but everyone noticed kagome would not harm fushigi mentally or physically and some wondered why but some thought it was because of fushigi being her younger sister

[next day]

Kagome came in class with her wounds treated and also fushigi following and kagome lead fushigi to her seat and pulled out her chair and when fushigi sat in the chair kagome pushed the chair in then went to her spot on the window

[end of school fushigi's pov]

'Through the whole day no matter what I ordered kagome did it perfectly she makes me so mad oh I have the perfect idea what if I do order her to do something she'll be afraid to do' then I led her to the roof not knowing hibari and the others were there

[roof]

"kagome I order you to kill yourself using your sword" I ordered

[3rd person point of view]

"yes milady" kagome said and unsheathed her blade and fushigi's eyes widened then kagome turned the blade so she could chop her own head off then when kagome's sword was about to reach her neck kyoya, tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei, sesshomaru, and shippo came and jumped kagome holding her arm with the sword away from her and holding her still "what are you doing" kagome asked them

"why are you trying to kill yourself" asked tsuna

"milady ordered my to kill myself with my own sword" kagome answered and all their eyes widened and they looked to fushigi who was just standing there with her head down

"what is the meaning of this fushigi" asked sesshomaru

"what do you mean" fushigi asked

"why did you order kagome to kill herself" asked shippo

"I wanted to see if she would chicken out" she replied lifting her head and crossed her arms over her flat chest then glared at kagome

"if you thought that then you don't know kagome she will do as ordered one time when she was 13 on another mission for her to guard a woman from a very rich family kagome started to get a lot of attention more than the woman and the woman started to abuse kagome till kagome finished the woman and 1 time I remember the woman had burned and tortured kagome to the point of almost killing kagome each week" said sesshomaru

"so what I hate kagome she always gets attention from others and now students keep saying bad things about me and comparing me to kagome" shouted fushigi as her hands were in fists and tears falling out her eyes then kagome used brute force to get them all off her then ran to fushigi sheathing her blade

"milady are you alright" kagome asked "are you hurt" kagome asked looking all over fushigi "if your hurt allow me to tend to the wounds" kagome said and looked at the crying girl "milady please tell me what is wrong" kagome said with her hands on the girls shoulders then fushigi slapped kagome's hands away

"do not touch me" she ordered and kagome backed away

"oh right I am sorry I did not yet fulfill the order" kagome said unsheathing her blade and turned it and when the others tried to stop her she kick them away then gokudera threw some bombs at fushigi and kagome dropped the blade then jumped in front of fushigi and took the whole explosions and there was a lot of bombs so when the smoke cleared it showed kagome standing in front of fushigi with her previous wounds reopened and new wounds "milady are you alright" kagome asked

"I am fine now you need not heed my order to kill yourself" she said and kagome nodded then sheathed her sword

"sesshomaru, shippo protect everyone and fushigi as well while I'm gone" kagome said

"where are you going" asked shippo and kagome turned to them a little

"the hospital of course my wounds reopened plus some new wounds and also I have some broken bones and some of my organs are pretty battered too" kagome said then continued towards the hospital

[1 week later]

"milady take care" kagome said kneeling as fushigi went inside the airport since her visit is over and the mission is over also kagome had gotten more wounds that week and most of them had healed

[next day]

Kagome had taken the bandages off that morning and was now walking around the school patrolling since kyoya was busy with work then kagome heard gun fire and ran towards the sound

[behind the school]

Kagome arrived to see a boy with a gun pointed at a girl and the girl had a bullet in her left shoulder and when the boy pulled the trigger kagome ran in front of the girl and got shot in the chest near the heart but to their surprise kagome stood tall and unsheathed her blade then cut up the boys sword and used the back of the blade to knock him unconscious then picked up the boy and went to the girl and held a hand out for her then pulled her up to her feet "you ok" kagome asked the girl

"oh yes I am sakura yamageshi but you got shot in the chest you should be dead" sakura said

"oh don't worry about me let's get your wound checked out first hold on just stand there for a minute and don't strain yourself" kagome said then pulled out her phone and dialed a number "jinenji send an ambulance to nami middle we have a wounded she was shot in her left shoulder and from the scent of the bullet and wound the bullet had a special poison that is very common but very deadly so please hurry" kagome said then hung up and dialed another number "hibari can you come to nami middle we have a student who shot a girl in the left shoulder but I cut the gun and knocked the kid out" kagome said then hung up and dialed another number "kyoya get the principal and sesshomaru and come to the back of the school as fast as you can" kagome said then hung up and put the phone away

"wait you said poison was on the wound" sakura asked

" yeah" kagome replied "so don't start moving around or the poison will go through the blood stream faster even though it's going fast than normal so relax more and it should slow down" kagome said

"what about you theirs poison in your wound" sakura asked and kagome pushed her to sit against the wall

"don't worry about me my body is against all poison's so I have nothing to worry about also I have some poisons on me but from what I can tell none will be able to fight off the poison in your body you know fight poison with poison but anyway mine are for stronger poisons I am very, very sorry" kagome said bowing

"no it's alright you've saved my life" sakura said

"what class are you in" kagome asked

"in 3-A" sakura replied

"once you're in the ambulance I'll tell your teacher what happened so don't worry who is this boy anyway he's not from this school from my info" kagome said looking through her I-pad

"yeah he used to be my boyfriend but I fell in love with someone else and I didn't love him anymore so I broke up with him yesterday then I get a call to meet him here then he shoots me" sakura started crying and kagome pat her head

"it's ok people are like that sometimes" kagome said then the ambulance, hibari, kyoya, sesshomaru, and the principal got there kagome gave the boy to hibari, sakura to the ambulance then she, kyoya, sesshomaru, and the principal went to the reception room

[reception room]

Kagome laid down on the couch with her hand over the wound panting the 3 boys got to work on removing the wound and she was lucky the bullet wasn't in her heart

[2 days later]

Kagome finally woke up to see the bullet had been taken out and her wound was stitched up and bandaged and to her side she saw kyoya asleep on the couch across from the one she was on then kagome sat up and groaned from the pain waking up kyoya and when he woke up he had a smirk on his face "what" kagome asked

"you need a bigger bra" he replied

"I know I was busy with fushigi I forgot" kagome replied bowing her head in shame then she realized something "wait you saw my chest" she asked looking at him then he pointed at her and she looked down to see her chest all wrapped up in bandages and her dress was off so her underwear and shorts remained also her hair was out of its ponytail "who else saw" kagome asked

"sesshomaru" he replied

"oh well that's normal for sesshomaru since he treats my wounds see me, sesshomaru, and shippo are members of the jigoku I'm the captain and sesshomaru and shippo are the vice captains you see sesshomaru is a doctor and fighter while shippo is a fighter and stealth and I do all of what they can but better but that's just me" kagome said to him then touched her neck then held out her hand and he looked at her confused "where is my scarf give me my scarf or I'll kill you" kagome said in a threatening voice and kyoya gave her the scarf and she quickly wrapped it around her neck

"is it important to you" kyoya asked and kagome nodded

"it was given to me by my first friend his name was hajime saito" kagome said burying her face in the scarf then she laid down and pulled the blanket over her "I'm going back to sleep" kagome said then closed her eyes and went back to sleep

[1 month later]

Kagome woke up about lunch time and she saw a bento on the table next to her so she ate it then relaxed on the couch and sesshomaru had brought her some of her night clothes so all she was wearing was a beater that ended above her belly button and red combat shorty shorts then she got up and put on her sneakers sesshomaru brought then stretched and got up and left the room since she had been there a month

[outside]

Kagome went outside to see students running the track and went up to the coach "how many laps are they doing" kagome asked

"4" the coach replied and kagome started to run with the students

[4 laps later]

Kagome's wound had reopened when she was running so now she wore blood soaked bandages and her shirt then some students ran up to her " kagome are you ok" they asked

"I'm fine" kagome said then before she knew it she had been hit over the head and she turned to see shippo "why did you hit me" kagome asked

"you should be resting in the reception room your still not healed from the gun shot you took so you need to relax" said shippo

"fine it's not like it's never happened before I'll live if I get some more rest but I also need a little exercise every now and then and it's been over a month since I had my exercise" kagome said then she went back to the reception room

[reception room]

When kagome got there kyoya, sesshomaru, and kusakabe were there and kagome grabbed some clothes "hey kusakabe turn around a minute" kagome said and he did so and kagome started to undress "sesshomaru I need you to fix my wound and kyoya get me another shirt" kagome said as she laid down and the 2 boys got to work

[later]

Kagome had her wounds treated again and a wore a large t-shirt that ended mid-thigh but she still wore her shorts "kusakabe you can turn back around now" kagome said and her did that then kagome dug her head into her scarf and laid down covering herself with the blanket and closed her eyes

[another month later in class]

Kagome walked into the class and put her hands in the air "I'm all better now yay" she said in a really bored tone and some students snickered and some smirked then as kagome usually would she went and sat on the window sill and thought about how she was going to train today to get back in shape since she's a little stiff from the past couple months

"kagome why were you out for so long" asked kyoko

"oh I got shot in my chest" kagome said and kyoko had a look of terror in her eyes

"what are you ok" she was frantic

"it's ok I'm fine" kagome said

"you almost died how can you be ok" she asked then kagome hit her over the head

"calm down I'm fine I heal faster than normal people" kagome said and kyoko sighed in relief

"well I'm glad you're safe" kyoko said with a smile then went back to her seat then her phone rung

"hello" kagome answered it was the 9th

"kagome what do you think of the people you're protecting" asked the 9th

"all the same wusses I just can't wait to go back to italy everyone here annoys me I just want to go and live my life how I like it though here I can only do so many things the people here hold me back I just want to go and kill everyone in this school" kagome said and the 9th sighed then they hung up and kagome pulled a book out of her sleeve and started reading

[end of class]

Kyoya walked in the class and went up to kagome who was still reading her book "what" kagome asked

"sesshomaru is really busy so he asked me to check you're wounds" kyoya said then kagome closed the book and put it in her sleeve then followed kyoya to the reception room

[reception room]

Kagome took off her dress leaving her scarf, shorts, gloves, stockings, boots, and her bandages then kyoya started to unwrap the bandages "does the wound hurt" kyoya asked

"no It's fine" kagome replied as kyoya cleaned her wound then bandaged it then kagome put back on her dress then put her sword on her belt then she waved as she left "see ya" kagome said

An: that is all for this chapter hope you liked it so far


End file.
